Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking Betrayal
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: He thought it was her, she thought it was him, both knew it was their parents. Too much was said but nothing was heard, causing hurt for all involved. All those years ago he knew it was Leah and now Jacob has to prove it all over again and not just to her this time. Their love never died, only went into hibernation, but Spring is here and it's time for it to wake up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, only this plot. All else belongs to S. Meyers._

**_Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking _**_**Betrayal**_

* * *

_Chap1: __**Birthday Beginnings &amp; Rough Reunuion**_

Everyone mingled and enjoyed the party as they began to settle in and eat. It was Harry's birthday and he'd seemingly invited the entire reservation from the looks of the many people in the spacious banquet hall. It was his sixtieth and he wanted it to be special not just for him, but him and his entire family. He and Leah were finally on speaking terms. They didn't speak much but it meant the world to him when they did and it was more than he deserved or could ask of his astranged daughter. He smiled as she entered, looking very uncomfortable but very beautiful in her gray and white dress with matching accessories. People stopped to stare and whisper, but she ignored them, holding her head high looking as if she didn't know they existed. It angered him how some of the guests were treating her but it was largely his fault. Before he could make his way over she spotted him. She along with her date made their way over, her date looking less than thrilled, angry even. Leah elbowed him and said something that made him sigh before plastering a fake smile just before they reached him.

"Hi Harry, happy birthday. "-Leah said before giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder. It killed him she didn't call him daddy anymore and that she didn't hug him and was uncomfortable just patting his shoulder, but he understood and smiled big.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm so glad you could make it, both of you. I didn't think you'd come."-he said with tears in his eyes. He saw Leah's face soften and her eyes glisten slightly.

"Neither did I."-her date mumbled annoyed before she could speak. Leah gave him a glare. "I mean hey Harry how you doing?"-he said with great enthusiasm, fake enthusiasm.

"I told y-"-Leah started angrily,but Harry laughed, flagging it off.

"It's fine Leah I understand. I'm just glad you're both here."-he smiled. They both gave a small smile, Leah suddenly very uncomfortable. He felt someone come up behind him and by the look on Leah's face he knew who it was.

"So you actually came?"-Sue said crossinging her arms.

"Yeah we did is that a problem? "-Leah's date asked. Sue jumped at his aggression and deep voice. Her eyes bugged slightly when she looked at him.

"Oh gosh it's you isn't it? Let me look at you!"-Sue gushed much to everyone's surprise, even Sue herself. She reached out to hug him but he stepped back just as Leah took a threatening step forward, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched.

"Don't you even think ab-"

"Why don't we find our seats dinner is being served."-Harry suggested quickly, coming between Leah and Sue, for Sue's safety.

Leah stared Sue down wanting so badly to slap her mother, before nodding. She looked over at Harry's worried, tired face and couldn't help but finally hug him. He was shocked but returned it immediately, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you sweetheart."-he chocked

"I know Harry."-Leah whispered before stepping back. She gave a small, slightly sad smile then they went to find their seats.

She didn't say I love you back, but he didn't care, she hugged him! After twenty-two years of missing and wanting his daughter just to call or write from time to time to say she was alive or he was doing well, she hugged him! He watched them go with a hopeful, happy heart.

"She has some ner-" Sue started but he cut her off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! "-he seethed. Sue 's eyes widened.

"How dare you raise your voice at me!"-she whisper yelled, making sure no one heard them.

She stood straight and smiled when people walked by. She always worried about what other people would think when things happened and insisted on putting on facades when things got sticky. That was the problem and what caused their relationship with Leah to become how it did and becuase of him never putting his foot down and always remianing silent, backing her no matter what. But not anymore!

"I'll shout at you from across a room if I feel like it! I'll get on a bullhorn too! I'm done with you worrying about other people and ruining this family. Shut up!"-he exclaimed when she opened her mouth to speak. "I've sat by far too long but not anymore, not now. I've finally got a chance to make things right with those two and you will not ruin this. Enough of worrying about what others think, only worry about your family. Do I make myself clear?"-he said, gripping her chin. Her mouth hung open as did many others that saw their exchange. He jerked her chin to look at him and not those around.

"Yes Harry."-she said quietly.

He knew Sue really missed Leah and regrets how she treated her. He saw it in her eyes every time she heard Leah's name or the times she thought he wasn't home and would catch her in Leah's old room crying into one her her old shirts. He'd seen it in her eyes more often than not or hear it in her voice whenever he'd talk about Leah on the phone. But she had herself to blame. She was too prideful to admit it; none of it should've happened and could've ended a long time ago had Sue put her pride aside and stopped worrying about others. Leah wouldn't be so forgiving and it would take far longer with good reason, but he felt it could be done, just look how far they'd come. Despite the exchange, he saw Sue's real emotions in her eyes and knew she crossed her arms to keep from reaching out to them, even if she did falter.

Sue looked angry, embarrassed, and guilty as she stood avoiding his eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. She lay her head on his shoulder and he could hear a quick sniffle. He grabbed her hand and led her towards their table and saw her give a longing glance at their two most important guests there. Leah was talking but he knew she'd heard by the stubborn chin set in place. She's not very forgiving, however, if there was anyone she'd forgive for past mistakes, and who wouldn't leave her alone until she did, it was the towering figure that was watching her every move from the other side of the hall. He smiled, hoping this relationship wouldn't take as long to mend. They'd both been hurt by what he and those involved had done and deserved to be happy and stop blaming each.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ Hope you like! Yet another short story I had to write for class. We had to rewrite a scene from a book we've read and I picked this. It's longer than the 400 or so words I was restricted to, but it's still a short stroy. The bulk of it is Jacob narrating. I did this from an ANNOYING android so please forgive any mistakes. My fingers are stiff and I'm never doing this again! I ordered the part for my laptop &amp; it supposedly shipped, so hopefully it gets here next week &amp; works! The whole thing is written, but it's a lot of work doing this on a stupid droid so I'll do edits &amp; updates once a day. It's 2 maybe 3 chaps left._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...so I need you to read then I need you to review...or I'll make you watch the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. What were they thinking giving Jay the boot?! Fallon isn't bad but is nowhere near good enough or professional enough to carry the Tonight Show. Although that's kinda what Jay gets for taking it back from Conan, but then again Conan didn't deserve it even less than Fallon. Who do you guys prefer, Leno, Fallon, or you don't care? I prefer Leno, but then again I don't really watch regardless who's hosting lol._


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking Betrayal

_Chap: **Life Changing Moment &amp; Separation**_

* * *

_**JPOV**_

I felt her more than saw her the moment Leah came in, along with her guest. I watched, waiting for the proper moment to approach the pair. I could barely keep myself stationed when I saw her or keep my fist at my sides when I saw people talking about her, snickering, or making faces. When Sue walked up I just knew Leah would kill her. It was the first time the two had seen each other in twenty-two years or talked to each other in twenty-one, and not by accident either.

When Leah got in Sue's face, I moved to intervene before things got too far, but stopped short when Harry did it himself. No backbone Harry Clearwater! I didn't know the old man had it in him to stand up to the old bat. When he finally, for once, spoke up he'd just earned some points in his favor for fianlly standing up for Leah, to Sue no less.

As Harry scolded Sue, I watched Leah talk to her date, obviously trying to distract him so he wouldn't hear or jump in, but by his smirk, I was sure he'd heard. He even went to clap when Harry was done but Leah grabbed his hands while holding in a smile. I had to laugh; he's been around Leah far too long.

When Leah turned her back at Rachel's greeting, she started talking to a woman I remembered was named Bella, and didn't look to happy about it either, I decided it was time to make my presence known to her. I walked over to her table, ignoring greetings and those trying to get my attention. I'd suffered through some of their harsh treatment as well, but they got over it quick enough, while still bashing Leah. She got it far worse than me for some reason. It's easier to pick on a girl.

The moment I'd gotten my acceptance letter from Yale, I was out of that tiny reservation and never looked back. I had nothing to look back to. My parents, mostly Billy, were only slightly better than Leah's after the entire situation. It was already bad enough I could barely face Leah after our "honeymoon" fiasco. Yup, we'd "eloped" at the old ages of thirteen for Leah and fifteen for me. We were kind of freinds at first though, but only for a short while.

Leah was very quiet, not in a recluse or pushover way, and shy, only hung out with a few freinds who for the most part, trashed her when they found out about us. I'd noticed Leah despite her being in middle school and me a sophomore in high school. At first I was embarrassed by my crush on a girl in middle school and felt like Quil the one time he had a dream he was in love with a toddler and was waiting for her to grow up to marry her. How sick is that?

But I wasn't the only one. Some of the guys my age just waited in the wings for when she'd graduate eighth grade and attend our school. It didn't sit well with some of the older girls, making Leah the butt of many jokes and even a few fights. It broke me seeing her have to defend herself against fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen year old girls all because of jealousy and she didn't even know why. My sister Rachel is a year older than me and helped Leah whenever she could. I think she knew I really liked Leah, plus it was just wrong what those girls were doing.

Even when she lost a fight or her chin would shake from holding in her tears at harsh jokes, Leah held herself with class, stubburness, and never backed down. It molded her into the spitfire she is today. I found myself getting into a few fights as well when some of the guys my age started making fun of her for crying and getting beatup or backing up their girlfriends. Especially that Uley! He was the main one calling dibs for once Leah graduated, but I guessed he was sick of waiting and hooked up with the main girl causing Leah problems, Emily Leah's freaking cousin. I think he was trying to get as close to Leah as he could since he couldn't actually have her. Sam was too stupid to see the girl was jealous just like the other Leah haters and that while Emily did want Sam, she really wanted to make Leah jealous too. The older girls didn't understand or appreciate some younger girl not out of middle school, capturing the attention of the guys their age.

Much to my annoyance, I'd notice Leah eyeing Sam on occasion, but she eyed me more often than not. It felt good whenever I got to punch Uley in the face for that reason alone. The punches were for both him and Emily because I don't hit girls. Regardless of how much I want to and they deserve it.

Our parents had long been freinds but never forced us to hang out once we stopped using pull ups. We finally officially met, of our own free will and much older, a few months before Leah graduated and I found her crying in the woods. It took some convincing, but eventually I got her to open up. She'd just gotten into another fight and she didn't know how much more she could take and although, at that point, she had friends, she felt alone and they never helped her because they were afraid of the older girls. I listend, letting her cry, and gave my two cents in the matter. Since that afternoon, we had became close quite rapidly; she confided in me and I opened up to her.

Her graduation was coming up and she was excited but understandably scared to move forward. The morning of her graduation I found a nervous Leah in what was now our spot in the woods. One thing lead to another and I kissed her. Admittedly it was awkward, but it was still one of the best kisses of my life, both then and now.

"I never kissed anyone before."-Leah said embarrssed, while touching her lips with her fingertips. I smiled and followed her fingers with my own. I was thrilled to be her first kiss.

"I haven't kissed many girls myself."-I admitted

"Really, how many?"-she asked

"Including you and my mom? Four, one was an accident and I stole the other from some girl over in Forks."-I admited, regretting it instantly after hearing how pathetic I sounded. She giggled and playfully hit me.

"Silly,"-she smiled. I grabbed her hand that she'd hit me with before she could pull it away and just watched her. Creepy I know, but I couldn't help it.

And that's the moment I realized, looking in her big brown eyes, that I fell in love with Leah. Crazy, madly, and hopelessly in love.

We were almost inseparable for the next month, but I'd notice she was starting to openly get attention from guys my age now that she'd graduated and was going to high school. Young, stupid, and panicked, I asked a stupid question that I'll never regret. I asked Leah to marry me.

"We can't! My mom would kill me and we aren't old enough!"-she gasped and tried to run from our spot in the woods. I snatched her hand in mine and pulled her forward.

"Then we don't tell them. We sneak off while they're on their couples fishing trip, and don't tell them until you graduate high school. They won't be able to do anything about it by then and you can go to whatever college I go to and we can live together like a real married couple. As far as our age, we lie and say we're both eighteen. I can get fake IDs and documents from a Mike Newton over in Forks."-I said. I'd been winging it at that point but it sounded good. I have to laugh at how desdesperate I was, but I just couldn't risk another guy stealing her or not having her in my life as something more. I still can't.

She stood there for what felt like eternity before nodding shyly, and scared. I screamed and swung her around and kissed all over her face. She giggled and hugged me.

"We're getting married! I haven't even gone to high school yet and I'm gonna be a wife!"-she breathed, then started giggling uncontrollably. I grew to adore her giggles.

We'd nervously waited the longest week of our lives for our parents to leave for their two day trip. Just as we knew it, once they were gone, Leah's brother Seth went to Forks to gather some girls for a party that would give him a hangover the next day, leaving him out of the way. He was suspicious of why I wasn't going and why me and his kid sister had become so close, but he shrugged it off and asked me to keep an eye on her before he and the guys left.

"I do!"- I still remember the moment thirteen year old Leah shyly whispered it and then the huge smile that spread across my face before we exchanged bubblegum machine rings. I couldn't help but smile now just thinking about it. I still have that ring; my fingers are too big for it now but I can always resize it or start wearing it on a chain again.

I'd scooped her up and carried her from that musty lobby, across the courtyard, all the way to our room. It was a nasty motel, lodge place type of thing in the middle of nowhere. The sheets were dirty, carpet stained, lights flickered, the faucet dripped, it was the most amazing room ever. No matter where we could have went, it would have been amazing despite me wishing I could've taken her somewhere special, better.

I placed her on the bed and sat in front of her and she looked down, hugging her knees and twirling her thumbs.

"I never did..._it_ before."-she said nervously. I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Neither have I."-I said suddenly nervous as well. We sat in awkward, terrified silence for a few minutes before I swallowed and took charge as I was supposed to.

I tilted her chin then slowly leaned in to kiss her. It was slow at first, then grew more needy and explorative. We slowly undressed each other with fumbling, unsure hands, still kisssing, then I gently lay her on her back and hovered over her.

And just as soon as it started it was over, with me moaning like a fool and collapsing on top of her.

To this day I could just kill myself for ruining our first times, _her _first time, like the virgin I was. She didn't seem mad, just confused and in some pain. She reached out to grab my hand but I quickly pulled away.

"Get some sleep we have to head back first thing in the morning."-I'd mumbled. I was too embarrassed and ashamed to speak, touch her, move, anything! I sat on the edge of the bed with my back to her.

"Jake-"

"Go to bed Leah!"-I exclaimed, mad, embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I didn't mean to take it out on her.

"Sorry, ok."-she mumbled quietly and cut out the light.

She rolled on her side away from me into a ball with the sheet tightly wrapped around her. I'm still not sure because my heart was pounding in my ears, but I know I heard her sniffling. I didn't sleep at all that night and wanted so badly to wrap my arm around her and pull her close. She stayed in a ball the whole night, probably pretending to sleep while crying quietly. The trip home was quiet and uncomfortable. Every now and then she kept trying to touch my hand or talk to me but I just couldn't face her, so I stayed silent and moved my hand. I'd ruined the most important moment of her life! I was a married, fifteen year old boy afraid to face his thirteen year old wife whose virginity I'd taken in two minutes flat with no pleasure for her at all.

For the next few weeks I kept trying to build my courage to talk to her but always chickened out. I'd call her then hang up when she answered. I quietly sneaked through her window at night and just watch her sleep, or go up to her house only to run before someone came to the door. I was miserable and pathetic.

I walked to our spot one day, but saw her sitting there and tried making a quiet escape. Leaves crunhed and she turned to me.

"Jacob?"-she called. I cursed and kept walking but she jumped up and ran over to me.

"Jacob why do you keep avoiding me? What did I do wrong?"-she asked, voice cracking on the verge of tears.

I hung my head in shame for how I was hurting her, didn't think about how my behavior would affect her, and her thinking she was the one that'd done something wrong.

"You didn't do anything Leah."-I mumbled still not turning to look at her, but I'd stopped and felt a pull to her and tingling where she grabbed me. My head was spinning while my heart was pounding.

"Then talk to me and tell me what's wrong. I'm your wife now you're supposed to talk things out with me. Or is it really me and you just don't want to say it? Was I not good enough, do you regret it? Please just tell me!"-she sobbed. That hurt and broke me! I turned and squeezed her to my chest and she cried into my neck while I cried into her hair. I still can't help but tear up now; I was such a fool!

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! It's me Leah not you. I love you, you're my wife and I don't regret marrying yo-" just then we heard gasps and looked past a tall log to see Emily with Sam and Paul with my freaking sister! Panic spread through both of us and Leah squeezed me tightly with her face in my chest.

They all looked shocked and you can imagine what happened next. Emily took off, the rest right after her, and ran to Leah's parents while Paul followed Rachel to mine. She wasn't too happy with me but I didn't care since she was with Paul of all people and hanging with Sam and Emily, but she was about to ruin everything and betrayed both me and Leah, especially me!

Billy blew a fuse but mom blew everything else. She was angry with me, furious, but she somehow put most of the blame all on Leah. They grabbed me by my arm, dragging me to the Clearwaters but the Clearwaters had done the same with Leah. Sue had her by the arm so tight it was turning black and blue. Sue tried hard to be discrete and go into our house because people were watching but Sarah didn't care what others thought and that's what made the argument even worse between the angry women.

"Jake,"-Leah cried and tried to get to me.

"Leah!"-I tried to get to her but Billy blocked me and Sue pushed Leah to Harry who had murder in his eyes. I'm fianlly talking to her and see her and this was it!

Sue and Sarah ended up getting into a fight, both blaming the other's child but surprisingly putting most of the blame on Leah. I understand Sarah doing it but not Sue; was she that embarrassed? And why Leah? I was the older one, the guy, and the one that begged her, it was me! Hard to believe they were best friends not two hours ago.

Word spread within the hour about everything with the help of onlookers, Sam, Emily, Paul, and Rachel. I was banned from going anywhere near Leah and her me. Harry threatened to kill me and harbors resentment for me deflowering Leah at such a young age but I knew he was thankful and took some pride in the fact we waited for marriage unlike most people.

We were yelled at by our parents everyday and by the others whenever we saw them, had to check in every half hour while they were at work and we were home, and Rachel and Paul kept an eye on me while Sue had Sam and Emily keep and eye on Leah while we were at school which was toture. For months if it wasn't the harassment, names, or fights we'd both had to endure, it was the torment of only being able to get glimpses of each other while changing classes. On one of my really bad days I was crying in the bathroom stall when Paul found me and he, of all people, had pity on us and arranged with Embry for us to meet in a broom closet. Before we could even hug or I could get the light on to get a good look at Leah, Rachel and Emily swung the door open. A huge argument broke out, classes emptied, and when Sam showed up we ended up fighting before Paul and Embry broke it up, then Leah got into a fight with Emily but thankfully Rachel actually broke it up and seemed regretful with how Leah and I looked and eventually for what would happen next. We were already in hell and it was only about to get worse.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you like! This chapter had me tearing up while writing it lol/smh. Thanks for the reviews, adds, faves, alerts they are much loved *blows kisses*! It was weird seeing my email filled with FFN notices I've been out the game for so long. This was hell to edit on this stupid tablet *smashes tablet on the ground*! And I was so exhausted from class I fell asleep while doing it lol. A little reminder: I have no latop I will NOT be updating my other stories b/c as I've said I still don't have a laptop &amp; these stories are stories I've edited from class to fit on here, done on a borrowed laptop or on campus. I don't know when I can start back like normal. I have other priorities &amp; my baby is dead (laptop not actual baby o_ 0). I love that you guys want more &amp; are blunt with me &amp; I feel bad, but SOME not all, very few, ppl have come off nasty &amp; I promise you that won't get me back to whatever story it is you want updated. If you're that demanding then buy me a new latop &amp; mail it to me *rolls eyes*. Message &amp; review for me to hurry up it's fine, funny, &amp; pumps me up &amp; I appreciate it, but do not get an attitude. *flips hair* *pops hip* *rotates &amp; turns* *switches &amp; snaps fingers* . **_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...so I need you to read then I need you to review...and I'll rescue a kitten from a burning house! Did you guys see that video that was posted a few months ago about the firefighter that rescued the kitten? It was so sad at first b/c the kitten was all alone splayed on the ground not moving when the firefighter came in the room. He scooped it up, took it outside, laid it in the street, poured water on it, put an oxygen mask on it &amp; pumped its chest. The kitten FINALLY started meowing &amp; he wet it some more then wrapped it &amp; pet it while it cried. It was so sweet! They used the footage for a battery commercial! I wonder if he's single..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking Betrayal_**

_Chap3_: _**Deep Depression &amp; **__**Sexy Strides**_

* * *

_**JPOV**_

Of course our parents made us get an annulment right away, but at least we were able to be married for a little over a month, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. It still makes me smile and my stomach flutter. It wasn't a conventional marriage with us being so young, never seeing each other or living together, and being _groundedd_ by our parents, but it was still a marriage that we cherished, well I cherished anyway.

After that huge brawl and my parents finding out about all the fights I'd gotten into since school started, they were done with me and I was sent to a "scared straight" camp for three weeks. But, when I got back something was off. I felt it in my bones. I no longer got glimpses of Leah, heard about her getting into fights or my parents complaining about her after seeing her around the reservation. Neither my parents nor Leah's could look me in the eye either.

I'd found out from Embry about two weeks later that Sue was so embarrassed, ashamed, and furious about everything, that she'd shipped Leah away. Just tossed her away like trash! After the way Sue went on and described her, nobody in the family wanted Leah after the, as Sue calls it, "shame" Leah caused, so she ended up with a very distant cousin of Harry's on the other side of the country. No one ever wrote to her, only Seth once he got older and moved out, realizing the magnitude of what had happened all those years ago and how wrong it was. Their relationship is nowhere near what it used to be but it's still pretty good considering.

This is where it gets even worse but trust me it gets even worse still. Of course I was told Leah ran away because she hated me for what I did to her. While gone, they seized the opportunity and she was told I'd done the same, when they sent me away for those three miserable weeks. I was stunned, felt guilty, and heartbroken. I cried myself to sleep for months until I was just numb. I hated everything and everyone and missed her so much it was physical and felt like I'd had my heart ripped out. She was gone somewhere I didn't know, thinking I'd run away hating and blaming her as I thought she'd done to me, while I was stuck with these shitty people on this shitty reservation.

Eventually the stares eased, teasing slowed, and fights stopped. I wasn't the one to mess with by that point and had nothing to lose and people knew it, so they left me alone while others felt sympathy, which I'm sure I would've appreciated had I been in my right mind or cared what others thought anymore. Like I said I was numb and the only thing I ever felt when I was capable of feeling was anger. I'd forced all thoughts and feelings for Leah out of my heart and mind, suppressed I should say. They never left and I learned that hard and fast.

**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**

I continued walking over to Leah who had no clue I was there or chose to ignore me, _tried_ to ignore me. There is no way she could ever ignore me even if she really wanted to and she didn't regardless how many times she's told me to drop dead, sail into the ocean on a hole filled boat and leave my compass behind, go bungee jumping with a rope eaten by termites, go suck a cock etc. It's just her hiding what she really wants to say, like take off your clothes, have your way with me, let's get married again, let's make baby number two, I'm lost without you and so on.

When Bella, who is only invited because of Charlie and apparently eagerly wants to see me, finally stopped her nosey questions to which Leah wouldn't answer, it was to eagerly look at the towering figure ahead, me. Leah turned to see what Bella was looking at only to find me watching her as I made my way straight for her. That's right baby I'm coming. She groaned under her breath, but couldn't deny that I looked delicious.

"I'll talk to you later."-she hinted blandly at Bella, who'd completely zoned out as she watched me approach.

Bella was obviously convinced I was coming for her. Um…no. She was the one I'd stolen a kiss from all those years ago as I'd explained to Leah in our spot the day I'd kissed her. I had thought Bella was cute enough and she always eyed me whenever I came into Forks. I just wanted to kiss a girl for real, not my mom or by accident. It was nothing serious.

But, some time after Leah left and I was numb, I'd foolishly followed Bella around like an obedient puppy, begging for some sort of affection. I'd even gotten caught up in some crazy love triangle with her and her then boyfriend Edward, who I still hate but only on principle now, not because I'm after Bella. If Leah knew it was Bella I'd stolen the kiss from I wonder how she'd take it; she hates Bella. They didn't really know each other but Bella was known for her antics of constantly getting herself and others into trouble, hurting herself, or cleverly using guys against each other to get what she wanted and she was always trying to come on the res. Bella had heard about the attention guys gave Leah and was off put by it, but Leah was younger and stayed mostly on the reservation and Bella had the perfect Edward so she, for the most part, ignored Leah. She was jealous or insecure like the rest though, I could tell.

Leah got annoyed when Bella just stood there looking at me, and to my delight, a little territorial. I knew Leah well enough to know she wasn't pleased with Bella's blatant undressing me with her eyes stare. She loudly clapped her hands in Bella's face, almost slapping her, startling a few people standing nearby. Her date looked between me, Leah, and Bella suspiciously and confused.

"I said goodbye Isabella!"-she said through her teeth with a vein popping out of her forehead. My baby is jealous and protective over her man!

Leah doesn't even know not only was Bella my stolen kiss but that I'd been "in love" with Bella after she'd left. Something I'll always regret and roll my eyes at. I only remembered her because of Charlie chewing my ear off about how close Bella and I were when he all but ran over to me when I got here. I think it's because he hates her then boyfriend now fiancé, Edward the perfect. The same tool I'd been in competition with over her. I think Charlie hopes I'm still a heartbroken teenage boy, desperately needing love or a distraction to which I'd find in his daughter.

Bella jumped, spilling her drink and nodded quickly, but hesitated still thinking, or hoping, I was coming for her. She couldn't be serious? I glanced at her, not really seeing her or caring she was there, and she finally walked away embarrassed, annoyed, and jealous. She casted Leah a glance and by the movement of her mouth was probably muttering things about her.

Leah turned to see me standing _bam_, right there looking at her, my eyes slowly moving from her stilettos up her ravishing body, all the way to her big brown eyes that aren't as sad anymore. I'd like to think I had something to do with that. She swallowed refusing to be affected, or at least show it but she wasn't fast enough, I saw. I also saw her quickly give me a sidelong glance much as I did her, only far more discreetly. I didn't care if she saw. She cleared her throat and tapped her foot on the ground to try to cover up her emotions.

"Leah,"-I smirked and she balled her fist at that. It was my infamous _I got you_ smirk. And I did, I caught her and she knew it. She wants me and she's mine.

"This isn't your table."-she said dully as she pointed to the nametag in front of the last chair some guy was about to take. The chair right next to hers! Ignoring the irrelevant guy reaching for his chair, I turned and quickly snatched up the nametag, ripping it then tossed the pieces in the air and it fell around us like confetti. Confetti at our second wedding.

"It is now."-I said turning back to her.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the astonished man's face as he stormed off probably to complain, and from screaming at me to leave her alone. As the man stormed off, to find another table because he wasn't getting his seat back, she reached to take her seat. I beat her to it, quickly pulling her chair out with a smile and ushered with a sweep of my hand for her to sit. Being her stubborn self, she walked around me and took the other vacant seat, slamming her purse on the table and sat with her back to me.

Embry and his wife, my prodigal sister, Rebecca and Quil and his wife Claire were at the table and they, along with Leah's date, looked amused and entertained. I guess Harry doesn't completely want me with Leah or at least hasn't completely forgiven me for eloping and deflowering her when we were so young if he sat us away from each other. My seat was all the way across the damn hall! I think I was seated at Bella's table; no way in hell was I sitting there. He should've known better to think that would do anything. Nice try Harry. He knew Leah wouldn't mind sitting with him and Seth and his wife Esme, but not with Sue, so he sat her with people who didn't hurt her, either of us. We were right by his table but far enough away that she couldn't reach out and stab Sue with a birthday candle or suffocate her with the cake.

I laughed and took her seat. It was still next to her so I didn't care and her stubbornness is one of the things that originally attracted me to her. I put my arm around the back of her chair and could see her huff and start mumbling to herself, as her date eyed my arm before speaking.

"So dad, or should I call you daddy? We never clearified what I should call you. I have a few other names but I don't think you want to hear them."-Jr. started. I told you it got even worse still.

* * *

_**AN:**__Hope you like! I thought I'd toture you all &amp; end it on a big cliffy *smiles evil*. Thanks so much for the reviews, adds, faves, follows they are much loved! I have to shout out Shouldabeenblond! Heeeeey gurl *waves crazily* When I saw the name I just looked at the screen thinking not my girl shouldabeenblond, it can't be o_0. I squealed &amp; did a little dance. It's been a while I miss ya &amp; your stories, even though I can't talk &amp; am MIA myself. And yes I wrote it knowing some ppl would think Jacob was her date then hit them with this muahahaha! I hope you come back soon with somethng even if you don't update one of your awesometastic stories, like just a one or two shot. You made my day, kisses! *speaks in a mom's voice* I love all of your reviews guys no one is more important I just had to show some love *hugs*. It's only one chap left &amp; it'll get up within the week(when I reread that for edits I thought it said, I'll get it up, as in...o_0). I'm on spring break so you know I'm not going to be on here updating lol. _

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...so I need you to read the I need you to review...or I'll force you to go to a Robin Thicke concert! That would be torture *shivers* He can't sing to save his life, but it would be entertaining. They say he begs like every concert for Paula to take him back, singing her songs like she's there and everything lol. I would love&amp; appreciate if a guy showed me he still wants me&amp; is sorry &amp; fight to keep me but this fool... I bet he hasn't tried in PRIVATE where it really counts or changed his behavior. Maybe if he hadn't been such a whore &amp; constantly being inappropriate with groupies thus disrespecting &amp; embarrassing her it never would've happened. They said she was at a party &amp; when his song came on, that he stole, she danced &amp; was unaffected lol! I think she's annoying too, but she should've been tossed his big head to the side._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking Betrayal**_

* * *

_Chap4_: _**Zandra's**_

Sue had gone on as if nothing had ever happened and Leah didn't exist and Harry, being a "good" husband, obeyed and tried to do the same but wasn't very convincing. No one understands why he's such a pushover with Sue but so powerful and respected among our people. Our parents hated each other from then on. I'd, thankfully, moved away for college and never contacted them or they me ever again. I had no family and they had no son or brother and that's the way I'd planned on keeping it.

I kept in contact with a few people like Embry and Quil and occasionally sent a greeting Paul's way since he'd tried that once to get me and Leah together and his attitude towards us had changed, for the most part, since that shit had hit the fan; he was still a tool though but just his usual tool bag self. Rachel and I didn't talk again until recently, by accident, despite the fact she and Paul are married. We weren't really any better off than Leah and Harry; she'd hurt and betrayed me deeply, along with Leah, and that's not easily forgiven. It slowly a least once or twice but that's still saying something, started to change when my life changed drastically a few of months ago.

_**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**_

I was unhappy and didn't know why, all I knew was that I needed to get away from everything: my job, my friends, my life, everything. My spirit and Taha Aki lead me to Boston for,; I knew it was serious from that alone. I'd figure I'd stay for two or three weeks and then move on to somewhere else, but I've learned things never go as planned.

While there, I'd hooked up with a cool group of guys and we'd hit the town and they'd showed me around.

"Let's hit up Zandra's!"-one named Trevor suggested and they cheered agreement before we headed there.

I had no idea what Zandra's was but it turned out to be a nice lounge with plenty of women. The guys were thrilled at that, but surprisingly I just didn't care. I actually hadn't cared about women for a while now; eventually I did "get over" Leah and lived it up but lately, for a while now, I just wasn't interested. The moment we walked in it was like mating season: males clamoring for and trying to impress women and the women primping themselves to be noticed and chosen. But, unlike most places, in Zandra's it somehow didn't come off as sleazy or slutty. The atmosphere was different.

We got our table and a cute enough waitress named Lauren took our drink orders. She eyed us, lingering on me but I wasn't interested. She flirted and the guys shamelessly flirted back before she went to place out drink orders. We started talking about a hockey game but my spirit was restless and my palms were sweaty; I could hear Taha Aki telling me to shut up about the hockey game and look up and I was beginning to freak out. Taha Aki doesn't just show up or talk to just anyone and about just anything. So, I shut up and looked around, but didn't see anything special so I checked my phone to see if there was a message I was supposed to see and when I didn't see one I got back into the conversation. He sighed and called me stupid before I felt him leave. It was times like this that I wished I could've had my dad to talk to and explain why Taha Aki was speaking to me and dispel some of my freaking out about it.

When our drinks arrived the guys started whistling at the new waitress carrying them and it was when I heard her voice is when I paid attention. That voice tied a rope and lassoed me in. I couldn't see her face because her hair was blocking her but there was something about her. When she walked back to the bar I found myself standing to follow her.

"You can always spot an out-of-towner. Sit down you horny bastard you don't have a shot!"-one of the guys, Piston laughed.

"Nobody does, not with Zandra."-another sighed.

The entire night I watched her, begging in my mind for her to look at me! I couldn't sit still and I couldn't concentrate on anything else other than this mystery waitress whose hair wouldn't move out if the damn way. Taha Aki reappeared, telling me to get up already and stop sitting there like an idiot. When I got up I had to pee so I went to the bathroom; he sighed calling me hopeless and left me again. When I was coming back from washing my hands she was sitting our check down and brushing off their advances.

"Couldn't stay away from me could you?"-I said in her ear. I prepared myself for the usual jump my bones look women get when they see me…but it never came. This was weird and I was completely out of my element with this.

She just stood there with her mouth slightly open and her veins popping out of her neck.

"I left you speechless."-I smirked, trying to smooth things over. If my looks didn't work right away my sexy talk would.

"We're closed pay and get out!"-she exclaimed, glaring at me, then walked into a room behind the bar, slamming the door. I stood there shocked.

"You two know each other?"-somebody laughed.

"That was fun."-somebody mumbled.

"I told you! Brush it off; come on let's go."-Piston smiled, slapping me on the back.

"If she doesn't want you I'll take you."-the waitress, Lauren had said as we left. I ignored her and took one more look at the door behind the bar before walking out. What the hell was that about? No wonder she didn't like me, she was crazy; that explained it.

I couldn't sleep that night, just try to figure out what that waitress's problem was. I couldn't let it go, her go, so I left the guys and went back to Zandra's the next night. _Zandra_, it was a nice name but it didn't suit her. She was by far the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen! But something or someone, Taha Aki maybe, told me I was missing something.

When I got there this time I sat in the back where it was darker and just watched her as she moved about. Men constantly threw themselves at her or left huge tips. It pissed me off! I felt very possessive of this woman and I didn't even know her! Plus she yelled at me. I was drawn to her and felt like I needed her. What the hell that's about I didn't know or care.

When she struggled with a heavy box I jumped up to help her, but some tool from the back had beat me to it. I sat back down mumbling threats he couldn't hear but it made me feel better. That is until she smiled and kissed him in the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie."-I'd heard her say.

"Who the hell is that!"-I all but growled, gaining attention from patrons next to me. "Can I help you?"-I hissed glaring. I was pissed! They looked away but I could tell they probably thought I was crazy or drunk. I didn't care.

"Fuck him."-I scoffed and got up and took a seat at the end of the bar.

"Why don't you come wait on my table?"-some drunk guy said to Zandra. It was obvious he wasn't talking about an actual table.

"It's not big enough."-she smirked and those around laughed. The tool that had helped her with the box stepped forward pissed and I rolled my eyes. But, I just stared at him seeing him up close in more light, dim but brighter, and couldn't help notice he looked familiar. My spirit was getting restless again but remained under control.

"It's ok sweetie he's just drunk I can handle it, go. Go on and finish inventory."-Zara mumbled. I grounded my teeth wanting to take a bottle to "sweetie's" head then the drunk's. I can take care of her she doesn't need him! He was half her age too! What was he going to do spill his milk on him?

Lover boy nodded and left.

"Hey!"-the drunk shouted, slurring and grabbed her arm, pulling. I jumped up and got behind him.

"If I were you I'd take my hands off of her, now!"-I said just about to grab him. She snapped her fingers and a bouncer came and tossed the guy.

"Are you ok?"-I'd asked her.

"I was handling him just fine thank you!"-she hissed. Now at that point I was completely confused...and a little annoyed at her attitude.

"I just helped you out you should be _thanking_ me!"-I exclaimed, leaning over the counter towards the crazy woman. She's still a beauty though!

"I don't want anything from _you_; I don't need _anything_ from _you_! So why don't you just get out!"-she screamed shaking as she pointed to the door. What the hell was this broad's problem?

"Fine I'm gone!"-I shouted and walked towards the door.

"Go ahead leave, you're good at it!"-she shouted after me. I stopped and turned.

"What the hell does that mean? You say that like you know me!"-I scoffed. She looked insulted by that and when I thought I saw tears in her eyes, she slammed the door to the office behind the bar and I was escorted out.

I hopped on my bike, but was too riled up to ride off. I just didn't understand what this chick's deal was or why I cared. My spirit was restless and I could feel Taha Aki lingering too, further confusing and stressing me. I killed the engine and angrily paced back and forth, deciding to wait for this Zandra after closing.

Finally after two hours of waiting she came out, but with lover boy.

"I'll see you when you get home. Lock up tight after me and don't let anyone in!"-Zandra scolded.

"Yes mom!"-lover boy said before kissing her on the cheek. I thought he wasn't serious because usually when someone says that they're joking. Boy was I in for a surprise.

Just before she got in her car I made a move, rushing over to her…in a dark parking lot. Not the best idea but still.

"I think you owe me an apology and a thank you."-I'd said making her jump. She screamed and punched me _hard_ in the stomach, and went to knee me in the crotch but I blocked it.

"You!"-she hissed when she got a look at me then started hitting me again.

"Hey!"-I shouted trying to dodge her, still coughing from the blow she dealt me.

"I owe _you_ an apology? I owe you an _apology_?"-she shrieked. I'd caught her arms and pinned her up against her truck, trapping her between it and my body.

"Enough lady! What is your problem do I know you or something?"-I shouted confused.

"Get off of me before I call the cops! After kneeing your dick off!"-she hissed with tears in her eyes, struggling to get away.

"Maybe lover boy should've walked you to your car then."-I scoffed. He let her walk out here to her car at three in the morning; anything could've happened to her.

"Lover boy?"-she asked very confused, confused enough that she stopped struggling.

"Your little boy toy that let you walk out here all on your own in the dead of night."-I said, titling my head towards the back bar door. She laughed, hard, and had to catch her breath before speaking.

"Still a dumbass."-she giggled and I froze.

That giggle completely took me off guard and my heart pounded in my chest. I swallowed hard being very affected by that one giggle. Why is that giggle familiar, I know that giggle but from where? I tried composing myself and glared down at her.

"Sorry I don't know you're life story!"-I hissed. She stopped laughing and looked really sad and upset.

"Yes you do."- she said as tears welled in her eyes. What the hell was going on?

"How, who are you Zandra?"-I shouted, shaking her a little just as the back bar door flew open. I was desperate to know what the hell her problem was and felt like I was going crazy. She shoved me off of her when the door caught my attention.

"You think you would know your own wife."-she mumbled quietly as tears spilled. I felt terrible, scared, and confused.

"What,"-I stuttered

"Or should I say ex-wife since our parents made us get an annulment, the best thing they've ever done for me."-she said with a quivering lip, the same lip that would quiver whenever she was bullied all those years ago, the same lip I kissed on our honeymoon, the lip I cried over for months, years.

"Leah,"-I breathed, staggering back.

This wasn't happening, she wasn't right in front of me after all of these years. This was a mirage or I was gong crazy. But when I looked, I could see it. Those big brown eyes, only they held only sadness now, her raven hair, only it was down her back instead of a bob, her voice, only now it was deeper and husky, her body, only now she had curves, plenty of curves on her fit body. She looked exactly the same but completely different. She was a woman not a little girl.

It couldn't be but it was.

"Leah,"-I breathed, taking a step towards her with my hand out like a zombie trying to touch her. She backed away and that stung.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't come here anymore! Just leave me alone. I got the message long ago that you want the same."-she said angrily as lover boy and a bouncer shouted at me as they ran over. I ignored them. My heart was pounding so hard my ears were ringing and I felt like bursting into tears not knowing why or if they were happy or sad tears.

"What do you mean? I I...I..."-I had no idea what to say or where to begin. I couldn't believe she was right there in front of me! After all the years of wondering where she was, how she was, what she looked like over time, she was right in front of me!

"Please just go."-she whispered suddenly very nervous. She quickly glanced at lover boy and I felt anger rising and my possessiveness creeping in.

"What, don't want lover boy to know you were married?"-I hissed angry and hurt. As if I gave a shit about him!

"He's not my 'lover'. I just don't think it's a good idea him meeting his father as he pins his mother against her truck harassing her!"-she hissed in a whisper.

My eyes widened and my heart skipped several beats before stopping altogether. My throat was dry and the ringing in my ears got even louder. Taha Aki was there and my spirit felt different: calmer yet eager and anxious. Son, he was _my_ son, I have a _son_? I recognized him because he was _me_!

"Mom!"-lov-her son, _my_ son, shouted as he hugged her, giving me a death glare over her head. The bouncer grabbed my collar shaking me, but my eyes were fixated on Leah and her son while my mind was spinning a mile a minute.

"I'm alright he was just leaving."-Leah sighed, wiping her tears, but they wouldn't stop and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Leah, I..."-I breathed not knowing anything about anything! I looked at them, my wife, ex-wife, and _son_!

"My God what did our parents do?"-I whispered when a tear fell down my cheek.

"Time to go buddy."-the bouncer said and yanked me to my bike. Leah's son, _my_ son, had protectively walked her back into the bar with her still crying, but not before she gave me one more look. Suddenly furious, I hopped on my bike and took off. I drove like a zombie to the hotel I was staying in to grab my wallet and leave my bike, hopped a red eye flight, and headed back to a place I hadn't seen or ever wanted to see again in twenty-two years, La Push.

I'd ignored the stares, gasps, advances, and waves I'd received. I knew me coming back here was instantly the talk of the town but I didn't care or have time to. I was on a mission and marched straight to my destination: the little red house I grew up in and worked hard to leave.

I burst through the door knowing it was always unlocked.

"Jacob?"-my dad gasped as he jumped up, dropping his glass of water. I squared up, marched over to him and punched him in the face, hard. I hadn't cared he was my dad or what I was doing I just wanted him in pain, lots of pain. It was long overdue. He fell back hard, slamming on the floor just when Sarah came running out screaming.

"Hello mother,"-I spit.

"Jacob!"-she gasped as she jumped out of her skin as if she'd seen a ghost.

Whelp that spread just as fast as me and Leah's marriage and crowds had "casually" gathered at neighboring houses while I was inside going ballistic. I'd demanded Harry and Sue get their asses over there or I'd give them the same treatment I was giving my parents. They were very nervous and scared but no one was thrilled to see me and the feeling was mutual.

"You're a man now."-Billy started proudly through his hand over his bloody nose, as if I was there to catch up.

"I want to know everything _now_!"-I shouted, slamming my hand on the kitchen table where I'd made them sit, cracking it. They all jumped and Sarah and Sue looked mortified and for once, silent letting me know they knew exactly why I was there.

"What do you mean there's noth-"-Sarah started feebly.

"Bullshit! Not ten hours ago I saw _Leah_...and my _son_! Start talking!"-I shouted, punching my hand through a wall this time. They all jumped, shocked and scared, looking between one another. Sue and Sarah tried hiding beside their husbands. but, Billy was confused and that caught my attention.

"What do you mean your _son_?"-he asked slowly. Sue and Sarah quickly looked at each other while Harry, the coward, kept his head down.

It turns out while they sent me to get "scared straight" Sarah had run into Leah who'd desperately wanted to see me or just know how I was. It was then that Sarah was so incensed by Leah's audacity to ask to see me that she'd told her that I hated her for all the trouble she caused and decided to run away and that I wasn't coming back. Leah had burst into tears. With not seeing me, how I'd been treating her from feeling guilty about our pitiful honeymoon, and never getting a chance to explain why, she'd believed them. Sue thought it was true at first but found out the truth when her and Sarah got into an argument at the supermarket one evening. Sarah thought it would serve Leah right for the stress and embarrassment she put on the family.

Soon Leah had started getting sick so they took her to the doctors and found out she was three months pregnant, pregnant! Sue couldn't be consoled and was furious. She refused to have anyone find out, so she begged family members to take Leah in. Finally Harry's older distant cousin Zandra, agreed. It killed Harry but he never spoke up so he was just as guilty and Seth followed what his parents said and cut contact with her. Sarah wanted Leah on a platter when Sue told her what "her stupid son had done" and wanted me on a platter in return. So Leah was gone and she wasn't allowed back; all three of them had banned her as members of the council.

They knew if Billy found out about the pregnancy he wouldn't have allowed Leah to be tossed out and would've no doubt let us remarry and live together. So they agreed to keep it from him. When I'd gotten back they'd fed me the same lie they'd told Leah.

Billy was shocked, furious, and heartbroken when this news broke. But I reminded him how he was barely any better than they were. He seemed ashamed but his pride wouldn't let him admit it or his wrongs, nor apologize to me. They were all like that except Harry who couldn't even look up at me.

"I never would've even found out or found her if Taha Aki handed guided me and instructed me to go to Boston and pay attention."-I breathed, heaving with anger. Billy's head popped up.

"He talked to you?"-he gasped as did everyone else.

"Yeah he did."-I said distracted as the back door opened and Rachel burst through.

"How? When? About what? Oh my gosh this is huge son!"-he exclaimed jumping up, te rest with shocked, confused, and eager faces. I clenched my jaw and the look on my face was murderous; he stepped back but the look behind his eyes were a mixture of many things, pride and a million questions being two of them. Having gotten the information I came for, I stormed out of the house straight pass Rachel, hopped back on a plane, back to Leah and her son, _our_ son.

It's been three months and Leah's insulted, threatened, hit, and hated me the whole way, shouting at me to leave and to leave her alone. But, sometime she stiffens nervously, or watches me when she thinks I'm not looking, before she catches herself and hates me all over again and I have to bulldoze through even more walls. She likes me around spending time with Jr. though; she almost kind of told me one day while yelling at me and kicking me in the shins.

I'd explained most things that had happened and the truth. There is no way I could possibly apologize for all she's been through and what I put her through with making her feel unwanted. We were both hurt by others and lied to, it wasn't us, but the more than two decades of thinking it was made it hard to get past and realize. I know she still wants me but she's hurt, broken, and trusts no one and I respect and understand that and will give her time. But I'm never giving up and I'm only giving her but so much time; we've already wasted twenty-two years.

Back then I was a boy with no real clue on how to be there for her or protect us both from those that meant us no good, or be a good husband. Not anymore. I'm a man now and am more than capable of doing all of the above and keeping us protected from whatever we face, all three of us, and will never allow another soul to hurt her, myself, or our son. So Leah better get used to me because I'm not going anywhere ever again. Because of all the years of pretty much doing it on her own and feeling alone, she needs to get used to having someone look out for her for a change and not have to be alone or do everything for herself and our son, him to. Some days I feel like I'm making leeway while on others I feel completely hopeless. We were thrown for a curveball and inadvertently got a little closer one particular day when the doorbell rang and Leah answered it. None of us were expecting this.

* * *

_**AN**_: _Hope you like! Thanks for all the adds, faves, follows, reviews, &amp; messages they are much loved. As I've said my laptop if bleh even after buying the new part &amp; now having to buy an additional one despite being told I didn't. I've been trying all different things to no avail but it actually came on today &amp; I wanted to hurry &amp; get this out before it shut off or blacked out like it usually does. I've been gone for a while for a few reasons &amp; want to get back into writing __**all**__ of my stories &amp; some new ones, even want to venture into Star Trek, &amp; hope it coming on is a good sign. This was already written, only needing editing which is why I've UD this one &amp; not others, but they're on the way so bare with me. Only one chap left for this &amp; it's complete…sort of. I'd write more but I have to call it a night…morning. Fingers crossed it comes on when get home later this afternoon!_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…I'm exhausted, in pain, &amp; have to be up in like three hours so I can't give a snarky line with a crazy current event topic *starts to shrug but grabs shoulder in pain &amp; ends up yawning*_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Weave the Magic- **__Thanks for your reviews &amp; honesty I love that, but I have to admit I was so annoyed I had to address one in regards to your review on chap 2. You do realize everything you said was addressed in the chapter right? Of course they were too young to get married &amp; that's exactly what Leah said to which Jacob said they'd hide it from their parents, lie about their ages &amp; he could get fake IDs &amp; documents, thus not needing parental consent. Sleazy motels don't care about age. &amp; that's why Jacob reacted the way he did. Because they lied, their marriage was indeed legal &amp; after it was revealed, it had to be annulled, just like in real life._

_**Firefly-class-**__You're right. I realized after I'd posted it that it didn't flow as well from the previous chap, my apologies. They are still at the birthday party but Jacob is still reminiscing. I think I wrote in the first chap that almost all of this would be flashbacks &amp; in JPOV. Thanks to you both for your reviews._

* * *

_And now the (semi?) conclusion…enjoy._

_**Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking Betrayal**_

_Chap5_: _**Our **__**Family of Three**_

I sit in the banquet hall staring at Leah as she eats, her ignoring me, and Jr. as he talks to Paul, I'm not sure how I feel abut that, still remembering all that's transpired in just a couple of months and how we are where we are today. All three of us.

Our son Jr., Jacob jr. is just like his mother; that's both a great and horrifying thing. But as much as he's like her I still see me in him, especially his looks. He looks just like me but with Leah's eyes, nose, and slightly darker skin tone, other than that he's like my clone almost. He refuses to acknowledge me when I call him Jr. and calling him Jacob is just confusing for everybody, and still weird, so I'm still trying to figure out what to call him. He blew up when I called him Jay Jay like Leah does so that is certainly out of the question.

When I came back after getting off my flight from confronting my parents and the Clearwaters, I went straight to Zandra's and he'd punched me several times. It turns out the lounge was Leah's cousin's that had taken her in all those years ago, and she'd left it to Leah in her will. Leah uses the name for business and has kept it just the same, just with a few modern flares.

The _first_ time Jr. punched me he'd just thought I was stalking his mom and that was understandable. I was glad she had him looking out for his mom and he respected and loved her and seemed equipped enough to handle his own. Eventually, Leah had realized we had no choice but to tell him the truth about me and, yup, he'd punched me. He'd punched me when he saw me the next time, and each time I tried talking to him after that, and especially when I tried getting near Leah.

Yeah it felt good knowing he was protective of his mother and was strong, and I understood his anger. However, I let him know in no uncertain words, that if he hit me again I'd hit him back and he'd feel it and if it came to a fight, he'd lose. I wouldn't have hurt him obviously, he's not Billy, but I'd use enough force that he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it again. So, he resorted to ignoring me one minute and insulting me the next. It turns out not only was Leah not so forgiving but neither was Jr., her twin. It was amusing and frustrating all in one.

For years he felt I'd left Leah, and him, high and dry, and after all that time thinking it to be true, he and Leah both, it was hard for him to get pass and accept the truth, Leah too. Plus he feels I didn't fight for his mother hard enough. The sucky part is, I agree with him on the last part to degree. I was after all, a teenage boy; there was little Leah or I could do.

He finally started to warm up to me when Harry popped up on their door, _our_ door, a month ago and never left; me and Jr. even made breakfast together once! I could see Leah watching and smiling at us as she hid behind the wall when she'd woken up.

As for Harry, he's been doing everything around the house, just wanting to be near his daughter and grandson. When there's nothing left to do he just sits watching in the corner of whatever room we're in; it would be sad if he hadn't brought it on himself. So in return Jr. stays near me more often, just to get away from him. When he's _really_ annoyed he even goes out with me jogging or suggests we go to the basketball court!

It was a heart stopping shock when Harry had showed up, no warning no anything, and the tension and decades of hurt and betrayal were palpable. Harry had apologized and cried deep in his gut when he first saw them, Jr. raged and stormed out and didn't come back for two days, while Leah went to her room where I could hear her crying. That left me alone with him. The fact Jr. had left showed me he trusted and liked me enough to leave me to look after Leah because I know for a fact there is no way he'd have done that if I wasn't there.

While alone, I warned Harry that if he hurt my family, Sue would be the least of his problems, since she was upset he came here, and then I went to check on Leah. Her lights were out but I could see her body shaking on the bed before she realized I'd slipped into her room. She tried to shoo me away when I first came in and sat next to her on her bed, but I wouldn't leave. Eventually she collapsed, curling into my chest and cried until she fell asleep. Harry came to the door twice to see if she was ok but I'd thrown him out before he could wake Leah. I lay there all night listening and worrying over Jr., listening to Harry crying and apologizing in the living room, and trying to figure out how to keep my newly acquired family together. My hurt from what Harry did had all those old emotions boiling. It was a restless difficult night, with Leah sleeping next to me being the only thing that kept me stable.

I'd almost fell off of the bed when Jr. had texted me that night that he was ok but not to wait up because he wasn't coming home. He'd actually taken the time to text me, he actually didn't delete my number, again, from his phone! I'd given it to him several times, to which he deleted it but it turns out he'd kept it in the last time I programmed it in while he was in the shower once. I knew in that moment what it really felt like to be a father because I was relieved when he did and couldn't help my smile. I wanted noting more than to shield him from everything but I knew I couldn't.

I'd vowed to protect Leah from being hurt from those in our past again, but there was nothing I could do in this case except for be there for her. She trusted and needed me enough in that moment that night, just like old times, and although it hurt to see her like that, I grabbed it and held on tight.

It turns out Jr. hates Harry way more than he hates me, so it helped us gain some ground in our relationship. The enemy of his enemy is his friend apparently and I guess Harry is his bigger enemy than I am. Technically I didn't even do anything in the first place, at least not to Jr. directly. He still, even as he rolls his eyes at me at Harry's birthday party, dislikes me for not being there for him and Leah, but I can tell he _really_ likes having me around, his father around and is warming up to me. But just like his mother, he's too stubborn to admit it.

I've been a permanent fixture at both the lounge and their home since coming to Boston; I've long since left the hotel and secretly, slowly moved in temporarily. Much to their annoyance and secret delight. I say temporarily because if I have it my way, which I will, it will stay this way or they can come move with me to Arizona. La Push isn't even an option. It's nothing but people who'd hurt us both there and would make our son feel like a science project.

Billy, surprisingly, has called Harry a few times to see how things were and to ask about me and Jr. and Leah. Harry thinks he whispers but he really doesn't and is so bad with cell phones he sometimes puts it on speaker. I've heard Billy on the other line asking if he thought I would talk to him or not. I don't even like Harry so I certainly won't be talking to him. And Jr. thinks he has daddy issues?

Harry refuses to leave even when Sue blows up his cell phone. It appears he finally grew some permanent balls. What shocked me the most is when he even decided to have his birthday party here in Boston because he knew for sure Leah wouldn't come if it was back in La Push, and that he'd at least see her on his birthday even if she didn't come to the party, her and Jr. He'd even been apologizing to me and wanted me there! The old bastard had done me wrong too. His guest list was very short because he didn't want to invite anyone that had hurt Leah and surprisingly me, in any way, so when he was done making it, it had taken all of five minutes. It consisted of myself, Leah, Jr., Seth and his wife, Embry and his wife, and Quil and his wife...that's it. Not even Sue but I think that was due more so to fear of facing her.

He and Leah have their problems but she'd insisted he not do that on her account and invite whom he wanted, but he refused, so they compromised: he'd invite everyone he wanted and that expected to be invited with him being an elder, but have it in Boston. Of course everyone RSVP'd yes, not wanting to miss this seeing me and Leah and see who Jr. was. Billy and Sarah still weren't invited of course which was huge considering Billy is the chief. I didn't want them anywhere near Leah and Jr.; I didn't want Harry and Sue anywhere near Leah and Jr. either, but that was up to Leah and Jr., so I'll just play bodyguard in the background. At the very least I have to admit though, the fact Harry is here, going against Sue, and making such a big effort shows he's genuine. It took his spineless ass long enough, but it was still a start that Leah seemed apprehensive and distant, but willing to accept. Jr. was another story.

So here we are, my ex-for-now wife, and our son, on display for many of the people that had hurt Leah and I, but also a few friends that remained.

Jr.'s snarky remark on what he should call me, dad or daddy, wasn't a surprise but still amused, annoyed, and upset me. He's been in a mood the past two days and is less than thrilled to be here but refused to let Leah come alone. Apparently I didn't exist; I'd reassured him I'd be with her the whole time but he ignored me. The constant stares and whispers about all three of us and people trying to talk to him, people he doesn't even know, can't be helping him either.

More disturbingly, I saw Bella glancing at him. If she knows what's best she'll leave him alone before Leah sees her. Leah is like a momma wolf over her pup when it comes to Jr. and would rip Bella's throat out before she could even blink. Thankfully, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Bella is far more interested in me, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to keep my eye on her. I don't want her near Jr either and I can speak for him when I say neither does he.

Jr tilted his head smirking at me as he waited for my answer.

"Dad is fine."- I said, briefly looking away from Leah to acknowledge him.

"What line of work are you in anyway you never said? Or do you not have a job?"-he smirked. I cut my eyes to my son, slightly smiling. _He got that sarcasm from his mother no doubt._

"I'm a prosecutor."-I smiled.

I'd graduated Yale law school and have been working as a lawyer, then worked my way up to lead prosecutor. Jr. seemed both impressed and annoyed, probably because I had a good job, but it caught his attention.

"Really?"-he said more excitedly and impressed than he'd intended before clearing his throat. I can see Leah watching us out of the corner of her eye and saw the surprise on her face. "Really? Well how convenient, mom's boyfriend is a defense attorney. He's got a perfect record and I'm sure you've heard of him. _He's_ actually good at what he does and can probably beat you."-he said, squeaking at the heel digging into his foot by Rebecca. She's one of Leah's old and true friends and has been vehemently trying to get us back together since she got here for the party two days ago.

This caught my attention!

Used to playing it cool in the courtroom, I was able to hold in my shouts and slew of curse words and emotions. Where the hell did this boyfriend come from? I haven't seen or heard of or from a boyfriend in all the time I've been here! She hasn't called anyone and nobody has called her. I wonder if he's here.

I smoothly looked around the room to see if anyone was watching us or more specifically, Leah. Any man that stood out that I didn't recognize. But, half of the hall was staring at us and many husbands I'd never met were here, so that was no help. I turned to Leah while addressing Jr.

"Your mother failed to mention she _used_ to have a boyfriend."-I said gritting my teeth with a fake smile. I looked between her and Jr. who was eating it up. Leah acted as if she didn't hear me so I sat forward, staring at her.

"You're dating an ambulance chaser? I mean a defense attorney?"-I couldn't help taking a dig at the douchebag. I'm sure he's a douchebag and he being a defense attorney makes him an even bigger douchebag. She shrugged nervously, wanting to run away, after slapping Jr. first.

"He's not my boyfriend _per say_, but we've been hanging together a lot. We're not that serious."-she said feeling like she's being interrogated. Well she is.

"Not yet anyway."-Jr. smiled. He is _really_ trying it but it gave some insight on how serious or how long the two _had_ been together.

"What the fu-what does that mean 'not yet'?"-I asked, almost losing it. The table looked between us eagerly but it was clear they wanted to know as well, especially Quil who was unashamedly leaning forward on his elbows as he watched.

"He's made it very clear he plans on "hanging out" a little more permanently. It's just a matter of time."-Jr. shrugged casually. Over my dead body!

Jr. leisurely took a sip of his drink, smirking at me. Leah was shooting fire at her son who would turn up missing in the next forty-eight hours if he didn't shut up! He ignored her look, but leaned towards Rebecca, away from his mother's reach.

I had to fight for control. I swear I was having a heart attack. The guests suddenly began singing happy birthday to Harry. Leah tried to use that as her out, but I wasn't having it. I want to know everything and I want to know it now. But I wondered about Jr.

"Do you like him?"-I asked him. He might currently dislike me but he'd never let a bum around Leah so I know he'll answer honestly. I didn't like Leah with some other guy and I also didn't like some guy around my son when it should be me. Leah looked over at him seeming to want to know the answer to this question as well.

"He's cool I guess. He's always nice to me and helps me out with stuff. He's never tried to take over or act like my father or anything like that."-he actually sounded like he was trying to reassure me when saying that and I was shocked and thankful. "Plus he worships the ground mom walks on, always treats her like a lady. He's always there when she needs him."-he said, winking at me. Reassure me with one thing, stab me in the back with another.

I scoffed into my wine glass, the glass that was cracking from how hard I was holding it. Embry wiped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at me.

No man should even be with _my_ woman, certainly not treating her like anything! Slimy no good-

"He's working on a big case now out of state, but when it's over I think he's going to pop the question."-Jr. instigated, not being able to control himself and enjoyed seeing me, his once absent father, squirm and pissed off. He had no clue how short my fuse was or what would happen if it was lit.

I loosened my tie and took a huge gulp of champagne before motioning for another. I sat back in my chair to get a good, hard look at Leah whose back was turned, pretending to be really into the gifts being opened. Her stiff back gave away she was listening to our conversation, as well as the champagne she was guzzling.

"What would you answer him?"-I asked in a gruff voice that she couldn't pretend to ignore. I wanted to know, I had a right to know.

She slowly glanced at me seeing my eyes were fierce, before looking down at the table.

"He's an amazing man and treats me and Jay Jay like his family."-she shrugged quietly, still not looking me in the eye. That made me snap. No man was treating _my_ family like his family, they are mine! Leah is _my_ wife and Jr. is _my_ son, no one else's!

Abruptly, I slammed my wineglass down shattering it, ignored the stares, and pulled her chair flush to me. I draped an arm on the top of her chair with the other on the table in front of her, boxing her in. I dipped my head so I could look her in the eyes and was completely surrounding her.

"Your answer is no."-I said scarily, ferociously, even to my own ears. She looked up then and put her hand on her hip and tilted her head forward. Here comes her stubbornness, but not this time, I'm not having it.

"Last I checked your name wasn't on my birth certificate. I'll say yes if I damn well feel like it and there's nothing you can say or do about it! So you can hop on your bike and get lost for another twenty-two years!"-she hissed. I didn't even flinch at those harsh words; my eyes were steel in our stare down. She was being stubborn but she lashing because she felt trapped and was panicking, I know her.

"No you won't. You will _not_ marry him and that's _final_."-I said dangerously, all in her personal space.

She swallowed, slightly losing her hold with her eyes briefly darting around looking for an exit but she was boxed in. Before she could speak again or make a move, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing? Harry is still opening his gifts, no one is dancing yet and there's no real music, get off!"-she whisper yelled as she glanced around. I shut her up by pulling her flush against me. She gasped as her face heated up at our closeness and my possessiveness. People stared and whispered, some even snapped pictures, but I didn't care and it was none of their business.

I glanced at our table and saw Rebecca and Claire was smiling with their hands clasped together under their chins, Embry and Quil were smirking, and Jr's mouth was hanging open. I glanced at Seth and he laughed before nodding and smirking at me while raising his glass at us, to which I nodded. Harry smiled before dropping the gift he was opening and pulled Sue up and over to dance near us, not next to us. Things are civil no need to push Leah any further.

I was just surprised Sue didn't argue and looked more curious and ashamed than angry and annoyed. The band started playing music and Seth pulled Esme to the floor. Being on the dance floor with family at a birthday party might not be a big thing to others, but here in this moment with us, it is. It also let me, and stubborn Leah, know we had their support and apologies, some more than others, but still.

I leaned my head down.

"Nothing that happened was either of our faults and we did nothing wrong. I was a young fool too scared to face you and caused all that needless drama that added to everything our parents did. It was all misunderstandings among heartbreaking betrayals. I _am_ your husband, you _are_ my wife, and Jay Jay is our son. No other man has a spot in our family."-I said to the top of her head because she wouldn't look at me as I spoke. I saw her bite her lip and wipe her eyes.

"Jac-"-she started but I cut her off.

"You're mine and there's nothing you can do about it...except give in. You know you will eventually anyway."- I whispered in her ear, making her shiver. I took that as my chance to kiss her hair. It wasn't what I wanted to kiss at the moment, but small victories are still victories.

She looked at me shocked and excited at my audacity and arrogance, and seemed at a loss for words. Defense attorney my ass! I've waited too long and we've come too far for some douchebag to break us up.

She looked at me for a moment, just as she did all those years ago in our spot in the woods. All those old emotions and desires came flooding back, never having left. My spirit felt it and I could feel Taha Aki's approval and relief. For a moment it felt like we were back in our spot, young and in love and I wanted it to be like that always. Her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed before tucking her head on my shoulder. I squeezed her tightly and swayed us side to side.

Something, or someone, told me to look up and when I did, I saw Jr holding in a smile as he watched us with an annoyed expression. I winked at him and he scoffed and turned his head.

But what would a beautiful moment like this be without stubborn Leah making her appearance?

"We'll see."-she snarked into my neck, missing my, _I got you,_ smirk. And I did have her.

* * *

_**AN**__: Hope you like! Thanks for ALL the adds, faves, follows, reviews, &amp; messages they are much loved! I know you want to know what happens, so do I! I've thought about making this a continuation in a new story and start it from when Jacob heads t Boston and fill in all the blanks, then speed pass this birthday party and everything Jacob has covered, and giving them a complete ending. I'm not sure. I was limited to what I wrote in my writing class for this story and its ending but trust me I flushed it out as much as possible for you guys and hope you enjoyed the ride. I'm planning on updating __Learning the Alphabet With Leah__, __Blackwater As Never Before__, __Holiday in Handcuffs__, &amp; *drumroll* __**Special Arrangement**__! But no promises because I might get struck with something for my other stories or stuck on these. I'm tying to keep my promise &amp; not start anything new until these are done or at least updated regularly again. It all depends on my laptop though so fingers crossed. If you've never read those stories or read them a while ago, go on ahead &amp; click my name, scroll down, &amp; click on them or any other story I have, check them out &amp; leave reviews._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…Or I'll make you watch The View! Who wants to watch that, barf. They had the nerve to fire Sherrie Shepard, no surprise though, &amp; bring back *grabs barf bag* Rosie O'Donnell…really? The View was bad enough now they're making it even worse. It turns out they, no surprise, lied when they said Elisabeth, Sherrie, &amp; McCarthy left when they were actually fired. Whoopi is only still on there because power hungry twat Barbara is scared of her lol. Sarah Palin said she wants a spot on the show since they're so biased. Lol I'd actually tune in for that but they'd never do that, she'd shut those old hags down, a mosquito could shut them down. I can't decide what's worse, The View or Wendy Williams…_


End file.
